The Abandoned Park
by Helena xx 3
Summary: EXPERIMENTAL Oneshot &epilog. Alt Universe. Crack pairing of SasuTen. Slight bashing of Sakura,& damaging blows to Neji's pride. Not the usual, sweet & goodygood Tenten, and a more realistic guy of Sasuke. Basically, its OOC. Flames allowed? M for lang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :) **

**WARNING!!! This is a Sasuke-Tenten, AU! **

**I wrote it since my other fanfic, the one I really only care about (lol), sort of had reviews wanting some SasuTenNeji...**

**I would of done that, since i had thought about it while writing it, but i have it prewritten already, & i TRIED to add in some, but it basically didn't work.**

**So, here's a lame one-shot! It's 100 percent... Experimental, and probably a tad bit OOC, but you heard that in summary. **

**Well, flames are fine. I mean, if i had guts to flame someone, i would flame it too lol.**

**Critism appreciated.**

**Reviews LOVED :) **

**(actually, just go read the other story! lol jk jk)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other mentioned titles! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_There's a scratch. There's a freaking scratch on my phone! Where the hell did it come from? I __didn't drop my phone! Did I? I might of… Okay, so I probably did. BUT STILL!_

Tenten was currently death glaring her phone, as she sat on the unmoving swing. She was at the park; which was currently empty. Well actually, it always was. Kids had long ago abandoned the place since a newer, bigger, and better park came along.

That reminded Tenten of the reason she was currently in this mood. What was it? Oh yeah; her boy friend dumped her. Why? Well, apparently "Sakura" was much more interesting. She was the new girl, she was apparently better, and how exactly was she bigger? ... well, uhm, her bust? Tenten sighed. Okay, so maybe her mind was just _forcing_ itself to think about the situation. But it wasn't her fault! Well, that's what she tried telling herself.

She continued to stay in deep thought, as she sat upon the rusted swing, swaying her feet, but never moving. Less then two minutes later, someone broke into her thoughts.

"It might help if you actually pushed off first, instead of just swinging your feet" a velvet-like male voice said, coming from behind her. She quickly whipped her head around, and looked at the unwanted visitor.

He looked about her age, 17 most likely, had dark-raven hair that was defying Newton's Laws of Gravity, the most absorbing onyx eyes she had ever seen, and looked to be fairly well-built.

After studying him briefly, she retorted "Who said I wanted to swing in the first place?"

He smirked. "Why else would you sit on a swing?" he responded, his voice reminding her of the sound a skater makes when skimming over ice on a frozen pond. Tenten narrowed her eyes at the handsome guy, and turned back around; her way of telling him to go away. Did he do so? Nope, not this guy.

"You look like you're having a rough day" the guy said indifferently, walking over to her. Tenten turned towards him,

"What makes you think that?" she shot at him. He raised an eyebrow delicately, and shrugged.

"Usually girls swoon over me; you're ignoring me" was his mild response. Tenten scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Someone's conceited" she mumbled; knowing perfectly well that he could hear.

"Or maybe just acutely aware of his surroundings" the boy mused, picking up a bottle cap that lay in the dirty mulch.

"Why are you here, anyway? No one comes here anymore" Tenten asked him, sighing.

"Hn" he replied. Wait. If he didn't really answer her question, can that still be a reply?

"Hn? What's that?" she asked, sounding rude. He looked at her blankly, and then changed the subject.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's not polite to ask of someone's name, unless you give your own first" she told him callously.

He chuckled. "Ya know, I've said that to someone before" he told her, his smooth voice sounding melodic to her ears.

"Really?" she responded, not making it much of a question, as it came out dull and uncaring.

"Hn. The name's Sasuke" he told her, throwing the bottle cap off into the distance.

Tenten watched as the cap clinked off the yellow slide, which was covered in graffiti and other things she didn't even _want_ to think about. "Tenten" she finally told him, looking back at him.

His eyes widened slightly, and he asked "Neji's ex-girlfriend?"

Tenten blinked. "If you're a friend of his, you can go suck his dick and get out of my face" she told him briskly. Sasuke snorted.

"Hell no. He's dating my ex—_stupid whore_" he responded. Tenten blinked.

"Wait. Sakura?" she asked, incredulous. Sasuke nodded.

Tenten rolled her eyes, looking away. "What the hell were _you_ thinking?" she asked sarcastically.

He grunted, and oh-so-wittily replied "I could say the same to you". Tenten thought about that, and agreed shamefully.

"Yeah I know. Ugh, I don't know what he see's in her! Er, no offense" she complained, looking over to him, a nervous half-smile.

Sasuke grunted. "None taken—she's easy game; plays innocent at first though. Didn't realize she was a whore till a few days later" he responded. Tenten gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you saying you stopped liking her because she wanted sex? Oh please; I'm sure you guys had a few rounds" she said breezily. Sasuke looked at her, and shook his head.

"No" he said easily.

"No?" she mimicked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like to repeat myself" he said bluntly.

Tenten half-heartedly laughed, shaking her head slightly. "It's just funny. I thought Neji was the real deal" she said, with a smile that clearly had no emotion in it. Sasuke studied her carefully, and after a while, nodded. "How long were you guys going out?" he asked. Tenten didn't know why she was talking about this with this guy, Sasuke, but he was pretty much in the same situation as her, right?

"It was only two weeks… but, I don't know, it felt perfect. Probably why it got screwed up—to good to be true or something" she mumbled. He nodded again, and took a seat on the other swing that was to her left.

"Oh well. There's plenty of fish in the sea" he commented, shrugging lightly.

Tenten gave a short laugh, "Well what if I don't want to date a fish?" she quipped.

He looked over to her, scolding-like. "Don't be such a smartass" he said, playfully? Maybe? Was that what his tone was?

She shrugged, "It's my one-and-only specialty" she claimed. Wait? Was she playing back?

"I'm sure there's more to you then that" he replied briefly.

"You don't even know me" she reminded him, pushing off the ground, starting the swinging motion.

"I'm all-knowing though. I don't need to know you to know" he responded, also pushing off the ground.

"Is that so?" she remarked, feigning annoyance.

He smirked, "It is; it is" was his crisp answer. She smiled lightly, but then brought up something else.

"You seem to be taking it all well"

He hummed softly, and finally replied "Honestly, it's nice to know I'm not the only who got screwed"

She raised an eyebrow, but then admitted "Yeah… I get what you mean" He smirked again, looking over to her.

"I would say you were taking it well, but sitting alone in a park no one goes too doesn't exactly prove that" he said casually.

Tenten returned the smirk.

"And what exactly where you doing here? If I hadn't been here, **you **would have been the one alone in an abandoned park"

Sasuke eventually nodded, defeated. He turned back, facing ahead, and remarked "You know, you're pretty smart; maybe Neji's a pussy who couldn't handle the intimidation"

Tenten laughed a little, and replied "Well, his ego is the size of the Pacific Ocean. So, who knows". Sasuke smiled briefly, catching Tenten off guard.

"Whoa. So, you _do_ smile?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

He narrowed his eyes, and said "I'm not a _complete_ asshole"

Tenten raised an eyebrow; he so set himself up for this one. "Just a partial one?" she asked innocently.

He didn't scoff like she thought he would, but replied simply "Yes; only partially" She smiled easily, and said "As long as you know it"

He smirked, but was cut off from his next statement when his phone rang. He leaned over to grab it out of his pocket, and then flipped it open.

He raised an eyebrow, but shut the phone. "Wasn't Sakura, was it?" Tenten asked, cautiously.

He shook his head; "No. My older brother… well I got to go" he said briefly, and then hopped off the swing in one quick, graceful leap. Tenten placed her legs down, skidding to a halt. After a little bit of a bumpy stop, she brushed down her navy blue shirt, and straightened out her skinny jeans.

"Right. I guess I should get going anyway" she said casually.

Sasuke eyed her over, as if debating something. Ironically enough, Tenten hardly noticed since she was doing the same thing. But, after a long ten seconds, he said "Yeah. See ya around" . Then, he turned around, and she watched him walk away.

_One Month Later…_

It was around nine o'clock at night, when Tenten was walking to Ino's house for a House Party. She was clad in a bright red, corset-style tank top, denim jeans that fit her tightly, and black wedges. Accessories were all black, and her hair was pulled half black with a clip, instead of her usual panda bear buns.

She was now walking past the ol' park, which was a few blocks away from Ino's house. She casually looked over to it, and was surprised to see a shadow over by the swings. She strained her eyes to see, but since it was night and the place was mostly unlit, it was pointless. Impulsively, she started walking over to the figure.

Two minutes later, she had snuck up on the person, and was about twenty feet away. She was able to recognize them now; it was that kid from last month, Sasuke. He was it sitting on the swing, not necessarily swinging though. What was it he had said to her again?...

"It might help if you actually pushed off first" she called out, heading towards him. Sasuke turned his head around, and smirked.

"Pretty good memory" he remarked, as she approached. She smiled brightly.

"Yes I know. Thank you" she replied cockily, taking a seat on the empty swing.

"You look ready for a party; Ino's?" Sasuke asked, after checking out her outfit. "

Yeah. How'd ya know?" she questioned back.

"I guess we hang with the same people. I was just on my way over there" he replied.

"Got side-tracked?" she asked, pushing off on the swing.

He didn't bother to answer, but pushed off the swing as well. He was wearing black jeans, and a black band shirt. Simple, but he pulled it off as _amazingly sexy_. Tenten tried not to think about that, though.

"So, how've you been since Sakura?" Tenten asked, after a moment of content silence, excluding the sounds the squeakly swings made.

"Good. Great. Single, but fine" he replied breezily.

Tenten nodded, "That's good" she remarked.

"How about yourself?" he asked, hiding the curiosity from his voice. She shrugged; as much as you could on a swing, anyway.

"Same" she answered, leaning back in the swing, facing the night sky.

"Gonna mess up your hair that way" Sasuke pointed out.

Tenten laughed, and retorted "Do I look like the kind of girl who cares about that?" He thought about it; she was right.

"Hmm. Guess not" he admitted. She smiled, as she pushed herself back up.

"A contest?" she asked, looking over to Sasuke. "Hn?" he inquired, letting some confusion show on his face.

Tenten laughed, and started pushing harder, working on the momentum of the swing.

"Come on. Who ever lands the furthest, wins" she declared.

"Tenten, I haven't done this since I was 9" Sasuke scolded. She only smiled, "I'm not getting your point" she replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, amused.

"All right. Bring it" he challenged, pumping harder himself.

Tenten gave a grin, and continued on her speed and height. A minute later, she turned her head slightly to look over to him. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. "One… Two…Three!" she called out; and on the last number, both flew out of there swings, and crashed onto the dirty mulch.

Less mulch for Tenten though; she pretty much crashed right into Sasuke, due to fate (I mean, misjudgments and/or miscalculations!) and after a quick tumble, he landed on top of her, as if pinning her down **(a/n: reminds me of in 13 Going on 30, if you've seen it!).** She looked up at him, panting slightly.

"Ya know, you sort of crashed right into me" he said indifferently.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "You're the one on top of me" she replied casually.

He didn't smirk per say, but you could see it in his eyes; oh yes, his eyes were smirking! "Bothering you?" he asked, almost sounding Britsh.

Tenten tilted her head slightly, and replied "Surprisingly… _no_"

"You're going to have tons of mulch in your hair" he pointed out, as her head was lying in the dirt.

"So flip me over so I'm on top" she told him briskly. He smirked.

"That didn't sound wrong or anything" he muttered. She smiled lightly, "Not at all" was her whisper back.

And with that, he followed her…"instructions", and easily flipped her over, so she was practically straddling him. "Aggressive, are we?" he said sarcastically; just by looking at her eyes he could see the rebellious-ness, experience, but still yet – innocence… Tenten flashed a smile, before meeting his lips halfway.

She found her one hand running through his chicken-ass hair, as his hand cupped her head, his thumb before her ear, the rest of his fingers skimmed into her hair, which had pieces of mulch infused in it. She mentally noted that he was still a dominant kisser, even though he had to lean his head up to reach her lips. After a minute, she felt his tongue gliding softly on her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

She complied, and parted her lips slightly, letting the "Frenchie" start. She knew he was being gentle; not too harsh, not demanding, and not taking advantage of her. She inwardly smiled at that, and flicked her tongue at his, letting him know she wasn't afraid to move faster.

With that said, he rolled her over again, presuming the first position. She put her hands up to his shoulders, and lightly pushed him up.

"Hey wait; what about my hair?" she pouted, _feigning innocence again_. He stared at her blankly for a few seconds, before a small smile appeared on his face.

He leaned down then again, as her hands gave away, and he mumbled onto her bottom lip "You're not the type of girl who cares about that"

Tenten laughed a little, and then engaged in the passionate kiss once more.

Not once during this had she thought about how Sakura and Neji would be jealous, and it was only the first clue that showed that _this _was what was real. The feelings, were real. The kiss, was real. And Sasuke… was real, too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In my opinion, I'm usually pretty good at endings -- but face it, that one sucked :0**

**Well, this was an experiment sort of thing; hope it didnt make anyone too angry! I love NejTen AND SasuSaku, so bashing them... I sincerely aplogize.**

**Press that little blue button on the bottom to flame :0**

**(cough, or review, cough)**

**:D**


	2. Epilogue

**Hi Guys! I wrote that last chapter as a one-shot, so consider this an epilogue.**

**It sucks. I wrote it months after I wrote that first chapter, so the tone is off.**

**Also, 1st chap was at two o'clock in the morning when inspiration hit.**

**This was written when I was bored and had nothing better to do.**

**So, because the first chap was an experimental ordeal, the characters were OOC. Well, now the second chapter characters are OOC, too.**

**Hope anyone who wanted this, is slightly pleased.**

**But I think i should of left it as it was D:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Ruby Tuesdays!**  
**

* * *

"Neji just called me"

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"What did he want?"

"He wants to know what I'm doing tonight"

"…"

"Not a date. Just to talk about something with his cousin,"

"Hinata?"

"Hinabi"

"She'll be there?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't know if I should go"

"Why shouldn't you? It's not a date"

"True"

"So?"

"You trust me?"

"I trust you."

Tenten nodded into the phone, and even though her boyfriend couldn't see her, it was as though he had been right next to her, and saw it. So, they hung up, with silently shared goodbyes. It had become that way with her and Sasuke. She was the extra-hot hot wings, and he was the bleu cheese dressing. They found a perfect median between that, and the past five months had been a relaxed and peaceful relationship that neither of them had expected.

Passion, physical content, desire were all thrown into the mess. But they were more like the happy couple that met freshman year that you always knew would last. Intimate contact was limited, both had busy schedules, and both had time for each other anyhow.

So, the brunette, with her new hairstyle of a chopped at the shoulders, frayed and angled dramatic look, dressed in a dark purple baby doll shirt and her comfiest pair of indigo-denim skinny jeans, got off the bench she had been sitting on, and shoved her phone in to her left pocket. She had been walking around a little plaza near the mall, when she had gotten the call from her most recent exboyfriend.

She had deleted his number from her phone, so she hadn't recognized it when she answered. But just the two week long relationship had permanently left a mark on her, enough for her to hear the voice and match it to his. Neji Hyuuga had been the person she fell the hardest for, and the person who pulled away the fastest. She had no regrets with where she was now, with Sasuke Uchiha, with who he had helped her become. But she'd always regret the way she was so naïve and young with him, and how he had torn her down so easily. She had made a promise to never be that weak again. Her fiery attitude and stylish clothes might have came off intimidating, but inside she was hollow. Her relationship with Sasuke had changed her into a person who didn't look so intimidating on the exterior, but was strong and confident on the inside. Five months with Sasuke was the equivalence of five years of maturity.

She was casually walking on the terra-cotta stones, heading for her car. It was a nice Thursday afternoon, the weather warm, but not humid. She was out shopping for nothing, really, and Sasuke was at his house discussing something "important" with his brother. She would go to meet him there. _'They're only working on that business project. I'm sure if I stop by for a few seconds, Itachi wont bite my head off. Hopefully'_

That was when she ran into Shikamaru. But, it wasn't just Shikamaru. It was also Temari. And, it wasn't just Shikamaru and Temari; it was Shikamaru and Temari _together_. Tenten's eyes widened with amusement, as she caught the eyes of her blonde four-pigtailed friend. Temari's smile showed pure surprise, and pure delight.

"Tenten! How are you!?"

Temari usually would have run up to her, and squished her into a backbreaking hug. Temari wasn't overweight, in fact she was stunningly normal-sized, but her zealousness sometimes got the best of her. However, her smile showed her excitement, and her arm stayed link with Shika's.

"I'm amazing, as usual. How about yourself?"

Tenten couldn't help the smile that fluttered onto her lips. _Usually_, Temari squeezed her to death, and _usually _Tenten would roll her eyes. But, things had changed.

"I'm good. I'm good. Do you know Shikamaru?" Tenten laughed a little, nodding, then answering with words.

"Yeah we had a few classes last year, but then he skipped this year to go to college,"

Shikamaru smirked, a little lazily, and joined the conversation.

"Drake Castle High was too troublesome,"

Temari rolled her eyes, playfully, like she knew him all too well. She was a year older, in college, where she and Shika must have met. Tenten had met her through Gaara, her best friend's boyfriend (Yes, Lee... he had come out of the closet almost two years passed, and him and Gaara immediately hit off). They'd see each other once a month, sometimes more if they met up accidentally – like this instance.

Tenten must have missed something because Temari's eyes suddenly widened, and she smacked her boyfriend on the arm. He gave her a slightly pissed off look, and she gave him one back. But then she eased into a smile, and in-between a sigh, he mumbled something. Tenten wasn't sure she heard it right, but it sounded like; "You're lucky I love you"

And then the next thing she knew, she had said goodbye to the couple, had walked to her car, driven to Sasuke's, and was walking through the door. Sasuke's house was a large one; his parent's will have left him and his brother, Itachi, lots of money. It was in a good neighborhood, it was three stories, with an amazing cream and brown paint job, and had a well manicured lawn and garden. The inside was decorated in the newest designs, mostly thanks to hired professionals, and partially by Tenten herself. But none of this caught any of her attention, or stimulated any thoughts. She just needed to see Sasuke.

Him and Itachi were in the kitchen, looking over paperwork, sitting around the round the table with stressed faces. Itachi could have been stark-naked, and she wouldn't of noticed. She just looked over to the man she had been dating for five months, the man who had changed her, the man who she now considered a "man", and the man who she couldn't imagine possibly being without.

He hadn't noticed her yet, or if he had, he didn't realize she was in slight distress. She took the time to get a good look at him. His hair hadn't changed at all; it was still the "sticking out at impossible angles" look. He had lost some muscle, showing off as more lean and narrow, instead of built. Something she hadn't noticed until now. His black Senses Fail shirt went with his plain jeans, and blue studded belt. At the moment, he had on his reading glasses, which only made his pointy nose even more charming. _'So perfect, so much I don't know how I ever look away from him'._

The serious look on his face showed that he was concentrating on whatever was in front of him. The look in her eyes showed that she just needed his attention.

Eventually he noticed that she was just standing there, so he glanced up. He immediately knew something was wrong, so he took off his glasses, put them on the table as a "hold on" to Itachi, and silently walked over to her, while wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to the living room.

Once reaching the area where they could have privacy, he turned her around so she was facing him, and he placed his hands gently on her arms, which were hanging limply, as if they didn't know how to act or what to do.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Not because he had to, but she looked so fragile, it seemed that if he spoke any louder she might break.

_'Oh, I wish i knew. I really do' ._

She shook her heard, not able to answer, since there was no answer. She just didn't know. In fact, she didn't know anything. Here was the man she had fallen in love with, something she had figured out for herself, and she didn't even know how he felt back. Trust was one thing. Love was another.

Sasuke realized he wouldn't be getting any answer back, so did the only thing he could think of; he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into him. Her arms immediately reacted; pulling up, and wrapping around him, squeezing tightly. He didn't ask any questions, so she didn't need to think of answers. He just held onto her, as she clung onto him for dear life. And the only thing Tenten was thinking was how warm his chest felt, and how she never wanted him to let go.

But two? Five? Ten minutes passed, and finally she moved back a little further. He loosened his arms, and looked down at her. Not expectantly, but to see if she was alright. She seemed to understand that, and looked up at him to nod. His lips curved into a small half-smile, and then he kissed her forehead lightly. Tenten couldn't force a smile out, but her eyes showed that she wasn't upset with him. So, they separated completely, and then she left the house. Curious, but not bothering to think too much of it, Sasuke went back to the paperwork with Itachi.

-x-

_'Alright. I wonder what Neji wants? And what does it have to do with Hanabi? Hinata, at least, is a polite girl. Hanabi's a reckless teenager'_, Tenten wondered. She was sitting in a booth at Ruby Tuesday's, and the Hyuuga relatives would be here soon. She glanced down at the little silver watch she had on her wrist. It was quarter after five. When she looked up, Neji was walking towards her; without his cousin. And deep down, she wasn't very surprised at all.

"No Hanabi?" she didn't make it much of a question, but pointed it out anyway. He smiled a little, not nervously – he was the most assertive guy she had ever met, and probably ever would, as he took the seat across from her.

"Aa. I'll be honest with you, Tenn. I had no attention of bringing her in the first place,"

"I see. Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were?"

"…"

"So, how are you Tenn?"

She couldn't believe him, but at the same time, she _could_. While waiting for her answer, he leaned over and grabbed her coke. He put his lips around the straw, and took an exaggerated sip, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. His casual Hollister shirt, worn out jeans, and camouflage flip-flops only made him look more boyish. And she wondered how the _hell_ a guy like Neji Hyuuga, so bold and confident, could wear such clothes, and look so dumb taking a sip of a coke.

But she knew that answer. It was because he wasn't Sasuke. Before, she would have seen it as intimidating and attractive. Now she saw it as a reminder of the idiot she was dealing with.

"I've been great, Neji" she finally replied.

"Yeah? You still with Uchiha?"

"Yes,"

"Happy with him?"

"Yep,"

"Love him?"

She only paused for a second, before that knowing smile stretched on his handsome face, and she was making up the excuse before the answer.

"I see," he answered, trying to sound like he was wise, failing miserably as a pathetic wannabee.

"Oh you do?"

"You love him, but he doesn't love you,"

"That's not it," she fired back too quickly. He smirked.

"So he told you he loved you?"

Tenten could only stare at him; her lips pursed together, her eyes scornfully looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, amusement glittering in his opaque eyes. Then, he did something Tenten should have prepared for.

"He's not good enough for you. Sakura wasn't good enough for me (was he forgetting that she was the one who broke up with him last week?). 'I'm rad, you're rad, let's hook up.' Y'know? Come on, Tenn. Why don't you leave him? I could make you _so _much happier," he whispered the last part.

His eyes drifted off her eyes, glancing at her lips, and then slowly back up to meeting her steady gaze.

"And you know it," he finished simply.

Tenten knew he wasn't talking about a relationship. He meant what he had even said; a hook up. Going from a girlfriend like Sakura, to absolutely nothing, must have really hurt him. So much that he was crawling back to her, too weak to find a new girl. Another girl that would be as naïve as she once was, or as slutty as Sakura still is.

She didn't bother to say anything to him. She just got up, and left. Without a word, without a display of emotion, without a smack across his face. She just made her way to her car, hopped in, and drove off.

_'Some things will never change,' _she pondered. There really wasn't much to think about, though. Nothing Neji said had affected her. She was over him, she was over his charms, she was over his bullshit. That didn't mean her thoughts couldn't wander to other subjects. Like earlier, being in Sasuke's arms, the silence enough to comfort her. At that moment, at least.

She was heading past a McDonald's, passed Ino's house, and almost passed the old park. But she noticed the obnoxious orange tape around the place, and had to pull over.

She immediately got out of her car, and walked over to the empty place. Nothing had changed about it, except that it looked more worn out then before. Not just empty from people...also empty from soul. But that wasn't the worst of it. The orange tape around the place was sealing it off, and the sign that caught her eye explained its purpose there.

"**Park to be Demolished, 10 AM on Saturday, ****April 12th****"**

That was only two days away. The breath caught her in throat, and without thinking, she pulled out her cell phone. Sasuke answered on the first ring.

"Yeah?" He was assuming it was an emergency.

"Come to the park" she said briefly. The tone on her voice was the most serious he had heard her. He just hung up, and she knew he was on his way.

Five minutes later she heard his car park next to her, him slam the door behind him, and the sound of his feet hitting pavement as he ran up to her. She had her arms wrapped around her own, like there was a breeze and she was cold. But it was a warm spring day, and that wasn't the case. Her eyes were scanning the whole area, but he saw the sign on his own. He blinked in reaction.

"They're going to tear down the park," he finally said. She frowned; it sounded worse when someone actually said it out loud.

"Well, that's not…that bad," he mumbled.

"Not that bad? Are you serious?" she practically whined. "This is where we met. This is how we met. This is where we first kissed._ This _is where you met me…" her voice lowered, like the fade out of one of your favorite, tear-jerking songs.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged.

She looked over to him, nothing different on her facial expression, even though it felt like a knife had just been stabbed into her gut, and then twisted out. He could read her too easily though.

"What? I mean, I met you here, yeah. But that was a different you. You've changed. I changed," he reasoned. She turned away from him again.

"Yeah," she eventually agreed, looking over at the park once more.

He could tell she wasn't satisfied with what he said, and could see that she was discontent with the idea of the park, _their park_¸ being flattened. And probably turned into a completely different thing.

"Look," he started. She looked over to him, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. So he did.

"This is where I met you, but it's not where I fell in love with you," he finished. He sounded so casual. And yet her eyes widened considerably.

"Love?" she squeaked.

"Uh, well yeah," he answered.

And suddenly he was afraid that maybe those weren't the right words to say. But then a tear rolled down her he cheek, and she let out this breath that sounded like it had carried week's worth of troubles in it. He looked at her long and hard enough, that she turned back to face him.

"I…I wasn't sure. If it was just me, or if you also…" she was a little nervous. She had never been nervous with him. It was a strange feeling.

But then he gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I guess I've been so absorbed into this business project with Itachi. Maybe I've only been thinking it, instead of telling you." There was a pause.

"I do love you, Tenten.."

Her face melted into a mixture of happiness, relief, and pleasure, with another tear sliding down her face. He looked at her disapprovingly, but also smiling, and crushed her into him once more. Being tucked into him felt good, and she took in deep breaths of his wonderful smell, embracing the words he had said. He could only barely hear her "I love you, too". But that didn't matter. He knew.

So, the abandoned park was where a little fling started, and the same park was the little fling ended. Because it had always felt real, but now it really _was_. This was the man Tenten fell in love with. And Tenten was the one Sasuke wouldn't be able to live another day without.

* * *

**ewewewewew.**

**D:**

**review? **


End file.
